


Sobbing Uncontrollably

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell started to sob after a territorial creature injured him with Supergirl and abandoned them.





	Sobbing Uncontrollably

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to sob after a territorial creature injured him with Supergirl and abandoned them. He wasn't fortunate enough to perish near his daughter.

THE END


End file.
